Wolves are always watching
by Lirtastsya
Summary: Dark fic. Craig will never blame Tweek. Oneshot, short.


_Don't do it, don't do it, just don't do it..._

Craig's hands were shaking so bad. So badly that he had to cup his hands together and lace his fingers tightly so the shaking would subside. But it didn't help him as much as he needed it to. He quickly slid his clamped hands under his desk to insure he would absolutely not do it.

He shut his eyes tightly just so he wouldn't look and get tempted again.

The sweet temptations have become increasingly harder and harder for Craig to ignore these days. Almost to the point of him just letting go and giving in. Craig leans back in his seat so that the alluring aroma in front of him doesn't invade his senses and cause him to freak out. He lets the sigh that has been building in his lungs out - which simultaneously - causes Craig's whole body to tremble. The room turns hot and he swears there are taunting, pressuring voices circling his ears telling him to just _do it._

And so he does.

When he's sure everyone's eyes are on the board and away from him, Craig reaches up and grips a chunk of Tweek's hair and yanks it completely out of the twitchy boys head.

"_GAH!"_

Craig quickly puts his hand back under his desk, holding the hair tightly between his fingers and out of sight from the others. He leans up and whispers softly, "Tweek. Tweek, you have to be quiet in the classroom, you know that." Saying his name rolls right off the tip of Craig's tongue and he's really starting to sweat from it. He has to get out of this classroom and fast.

"_Nngh- _Right, i'm s-sorry, Craig!"

Craig gasps silently when Tweek says his name. Without asking the teacher, Craig gets up and rushes out of the room, heading straight to the bathroom. Once inside, he checks each stale before locking himself in the last one. He pushes the chunk of Tweek's hair up to his nose and takes a big inhale of it. _Oh god._ It smells like coffee grounds and spice. Craig's breathing becomes ragged and his heart is racing.

_Tweek, oh god, Tweek. _

Craig knows he doesn't have much time before the teacher will send someone out to look for him, so he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little zip lock bag, stuffing the hair into it and putting the whole thing back into his pants. He exits the bathroom soon after and he's starting to feel refreshed and walking tall.

-/-

At lunch Craig is staring, yet again, at the back of Tweek's neck. Tweek isn't sitting with him today and that makes Craig very angry. So angry that he's starting to think the of the bad things again. The bad images that pop into his head when he's mad and when he's ready to make the cause of that something go away.

He's not mad at Tweek though. Oh god no. He could never be mad at his little Tweek. It wasn't Tweek's fault at all. Craig knows that. He knows if Tweek had the choice he would have picked Craig instead of sitting and eating lunch with Kenny. Tweek just feels bad for the poor idiot. That's the only reason. Craig's not worried, not worried at all. He knows better...

Everything is okay. It _will_ be.

-/-

On Craig's way home Tweek is walking with him, it's like this everyday. He and Tweek will walk to Craig's house and watch Red Racer together until five, then Craig will walk Tweek home, Tweek will invite him in for some coffee, Craig will decline and they'll say goodnight. But, not today. Oh, just not today.

"What do you mean you can't come over today?"

Tweek's doe eyes stared up at Craig, "_Ack_! Kenny's coming o-over today!"

Craig could hear the shattering sound of his heart. "Why?"

"_Nngh_! I don't know man! It's not l-like I want him too! I just, _gah_\- said okay when he asked." Tweek was a terrible liar.

_Of course.. It's not Tweek's fault. _Craig should have known.

-/-

Craig left his house around seven o'clock that night. He went to Tweek's house, he didn't go to the door, he didn't knock or ring the doorbell, he didn't. He stayed on the other side of the street and waited.

It wasn't for another hour that he witnessed Kenny leaving Tweek's home. Which wasn't good at all because all of the bad images were in his head at that precise moment. Thinking of ways he could stop Kenny from making Tweek do things he didn't want too. He couldn't let him get away with that. Absolutely not.

Craig followed Kenny, and it wasn't until they hit the bad part of town that he made himself known.

"McCormick."

Kenny stopped and turned and smiled when he saw Craig. "Hey man, what's up?" Even from this distance Craig could smell the strong scent of sex.

Craig said nothing and merely pulled a condom from his pocket and waved it at Kenny. Craig knew that whore would never pass up a moment like this. He knew Kenny would agree and then head over to the nearest alley way. He knew Kenny would think he was going to get another quick fuck. Oh yes, he knew. But he was _dead_ wrong.

-/-

3:27 am.

Craig was standing in front of Tweek's house, he licked some blood off of his lower lip. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing Tweek's number. Craig knew Tweek would be awake, Tweek never sleeps...

"_Nngh_! Hello?!"

Craig closed his eyes and smiled to himself, "Tweek, I know it wasn't your fault, Tweek. It's okay now, Tweek."

"...C-...Craig?"

Craig gripped the front of his shirt tightly when Tweek said his name, the blood made a watery sound and griped onto the concert when he did so. "I love you so much, Tweek."

* * *

I know this is bad! This is just a short little thing I really, badly wanted to write~ Enjoy /3


End file.
